


Pokemon Alolan Adventures

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A new Trainer from the Konoha Region arrives in the Alola Region and she attends the Pokemon School. She got cursed with the Nuzlocke Challenge from saving a Wild nonshiny female Kanto Ninetales from falling into a pond near her grandmother McMaken's house and she doesn't want to Battle with her Pokemon. This story contains Fakemon and a made up Region.





	1. The New Student

It's a very beautiful sunny day in the Alola Region and there are no clouds in the sky. Lillie,Lana,Mallow,Kiawe and Sophocles are sitting down on the chairs inside of their classroom. Professor Kukui and Principal Samson Oak walked into the classroom. Samson Oak:"Do you know why we called you guys into this meeting?" He asked. Kiawe:"Are we getting a new student?" He asked. Professor Kukui:"Yes!" "We're getting a new student from the Konoha Region." He said. Samson Oak:"Right now she has a brand new Starter Pokemon that's only found in her Region." "We'll get to meet it later on." "She also has a Riolu named Laura who was in her grandma's garden." "She was badly injured when a Pokemon Poacher attacked her home Flocessy Ranch." He said. Professor Kukui:"She managed to get away from him and got herself hurt in the process." "She got to Megan's house safely and blacked out from her injuries." He said. Samson Oak:"Professor Kukui is going to pick her up at Hau'oli City's airport and I'm in charge." He said. All five students groaned and they put their heads down on the desk. Meanwhile over at the Hau'oli City Airport. My plane landed on the runway and I unbuckled the seat belt. I got up from my seat and I put my purple backpack on. I woke Laura my Riolu up from her nap and I gently picked her up with both of my hands. I walked out of the plane and I walked around the airport. I walked outside and I looked around. Me:"Wow!" "This Region is so beautiful Laura!" I said. Laura looked around and she saw a lot of brand new Pokemon. I walked out to Alola Route 1 and I saw a Wild Shiny female Fomantis. Me:"Sweet!" "It's a Wild Shiny Fomantis!" "I'm going to capture her!" I said. I captured the Wild Shiny Fomantis in one empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. Me:"Laura right now I've got you,Bridget the nonshiny female Squirtle, Cinnamon the nonshiny female Charmeny and Fiona the Shiny female Fomantis." I said. All three of my Luxury Balls rocked back and forth on the black velcro belt. I walked into the Route 1 forest and I arrived at the Pokemon School. I walked into the Pokemon School and I looked around. I saw the sign up above that told everyone in the school how to find Professor Kukui's room and I followed it. I walked into the classroom and I saw everyone. I walked over to Professor Kukui and I giggled. Kiawe:"Professor Kukui a girl is standing right behind you." "She's holding a Riolu." He said. Me:"Alola!" "I'm Megan Kendell!" "I came here to study Pokemon." "I'm not interested in Battling because I don't want my Pokemon to get hurt." I said. Laura:"She's cursed with the Nuzlocke." She said. Laura:"Not too long ago she touched all nine tails belonging to the Kanto Region Pokemon Ninetales accidentally." "She got cursed with the Nuzlocke as a result which causes us to die in Battles instead of fainting." "She's only allowed to capture the first Pokemon on each Route." "We also have to be nicknamed so that we don't get mixed up with the other Pokemon." She said. Me:"Do you guys want to meet my Konoha Region Starter Pokemon Cinnamon?" I asked. Kiawe:"Yeah!" "We do!" He said. I put Laura down on the floor and I gently grabbed Cinnamon's Luxury Ball from the black velcro belt on my waist with my right hand. Me:"Come on out Cinnamon!" I said. My Luxury Ball opened up and Cinnamon appeared on the floor right in front of me. Me:"I didn't ask the Professor for a Pokedex from my Region." "I'm always forgetting things." "I always misplace things too." I said. Cinnamon:"Charmeny Char!" She said. Laura:"She just said hello everyone." "She's got a Timid Nature just like me." She said. Me:"This is Charmeny the Fire Rabbit Pokemon." I said. Me:"Meowseed the Grass Type Starter and Pawter the Water Type Starter ignored me." "That's why I picked little Cinnamon here and because of that we're best friends." I said. Kiawe:"Megan do all three of the Starter Pokemon in your Konoha Region have their regular Abilities Overgrow,Blaze and Torrent?" He asked. Me:"Yes." "They do Kiawe." I said. Professor Kukui:"Ok now that we have an even number of students I want all six of you to divide up into three groups for field research and come back at 4:00 pm." "Kiawe and Sophocles will be together." "Mallow and Lillie will be together." "Megan and Lana will be together." He said. Lillie:"I'll do my very best." She said. Me:"Lana let's go to the Kala'e Bay because I've never been there before." "I want to capture a Wild Shiny female Bagon." I said. Lana:"Megan I went there and I saw a Wild Shiny Bagon." She said. Me:"I'm going to capture it and I'm going to raise it well." I said. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86.


	2. I find two badly injured Shiny Pokemon and I capture them.

Lana and I went to the Kala'e Bay with our three nonshiny female Pokemon. I looked over at the really tall grass near the water and I saw two Wild Shiny Pokemon laying down with bruises all over their bodies. I saw them panting heavily and I saw their bright red faces. Me:"Lana get some Super Potions out of your bag right now!" I said. Me:"We have two badly injured Shiny Pokemon that need some medical attention right now!" I said. Lana saw the two Pokemon and she gasped. Lana:"The first Pokemon is a Shiny Popplio and the second Pokemon is a Shiny Bagon!" She said. Me:"Popplio is at Level nine and Bagon is at Level twelve." "Oh and they're both females." "They must have lost to another Pokemon and got abandoned by their Trainers." I said. Popplio woke up and she saw me. I walked over to both Pokemon with two Super Potions and I sat down. Me:"Popplio did you get abandoned by your Trainer?" I asked. Popplio:"Yeah." "I was." "Back in Hau'oli City." "Shelby brought me here." She said. Popplio:"That's the name of Bagon." She said. I put both of the Super Potions down and I looked at the injuries. I put my left hand onto Popplio's forehead and I pulled it back quickly. Me:"Ouch!" "You're burning up with a terrible fever!" I said. Lana:"Let's get both of them to the Pokemon Center!" She said. Laura:"You have to capture both of them in two of your empty Luxury Balls that the Professor Sage put into your bag right before you left the Konoha Region!" She said. I captured both of the Pokemon in two empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized them. Me:"Shit." "Their fevers are really high!" "They're burning my stomach from inside their Balls!" I said. Lana:"Let's go to the Pokemon Center!" "They're really close to dying from the infections." She said. Lana called Popplio back to her Pokeball and she took off running. I called my two Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls and I took off running. Lana and I safely arrived at the Route 1 Pokemon Center. I handed over both of my injured Pokemon to the nurse and I waited for them to get healed up with all four of my Pokemon. Nurse Joy gave my two Pokemon back to me right after she healed them and she scolded me for getting them into this condition which caused my Riolu to pop out of her Luxury Ball with a really mad look on her face because of Nurse Joy. Lana:"That Shiny Popplio was abandoned by her Previous Trainer in Hau'oli City and Shelby that Shiny Bagon was probably attacked by another Wild Pokemon while in her home Kala'e Bay." She said. Laura:"Megan would never hurt a Pokemon!" "She cares about us!" She shouted angrily. Nurse Joy:"Megan I'm really sorry for accusing you of abusing your Pokemon!" "It won't happen ever again!" She said. I called Laura back to the Luxury Ball and I stomped out of the Pokemon Center angrily with my two new Pokemon on my belt. Lana:"She's cursed with the Nuzlocke." "She hates doing the Pokemon Battles." She said. Nurse Joy:"She's from the Konoha Region." "The Professor Kukui told me all about her right before she arrived here." She said. Lana and Popplio raced out of the Pokemon Center. Lana and Popplio found me sitting down on a log. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86.


End file.
